


Amy's Cruelty

by sabinelagrande



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark Characterization, F/F, Jossed, Partner Betrayal, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's not concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy's Cruelty

They couldn't see him, not from where they were, not from where he was. They couldn't watch him as he watched, which was just as well; he certainly didn't want to interrupt them.

They were both laughing, River and Amy, Amy up against the wall with River in front of her, River's hands tracing the curve of her hips and on up to more interesting locations. They laughed right until Amy laced a hand into River's hair, pulling her close to kiss her.

There were footsteps behind him, but the Doctor wasn't particularly concerned with them, not as concerned as he was with what was happening in front of him.

"I was just in the-" Rory said, stopping short behind him. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," he replied; he could just see Rory out of the corner of his eye as he came up to stand beside him.

There was a sharp intake of breath. "Oh my god," Rory said, turning away and burying his face in his hands. "Oh my god."

"I was thinking I might watch, actually," the Doctor said, cocking his head for a better angle. "Shame there isn't any popcorn."

"How can you say that?" Rory replied, his breath coming hard and fast. "How can you even _think_ that?"

A little warning light switched on in the Doctor's head, one that he suddenly realized should have been on for several minutes.

He was going to need that fixed.

He turned the situation over, slotted Rory into it. "Amy loves you," he insisted, cutting right to the heart of the thing. "Not me- well, not in the same way- and not River. This is." He gestured towards River and Amy. "This is a game."

"Take a look around," Rory said, spreading his arms wide. "Everything is Amy's game! _We_ are Amy's fucking game!"

He straightened. "She's changed. She's not like that, not anymore."

"Isn't she? Isn't she still running through all of space and time with her imaginary friend? Isn't she in there right now-" He broke off, unable to go on; he grabbed a railing for support and hung his head. "Oh my god."

"It's really harmless," he said, even though he knew it was the wrong thing even as he was saying it. "Just the girls, you know, having fun."

Rory looked up, staring into his eyes. "Two thousand years. Two thousand _years_ I waited. That's longer than you've been alive, mate." He sniffed, rubbing a hand across his cheek to wipe the tears away. "Two thousand years, and I get to watch her slip away from me. You don't know what that's like."

His eyes snapped back to River; he couldn't see her face, but he didn't need to, not when he already knew the smile on it, the one he felt in the bottom of his stomach whenever she turned it on him. "I will."

Rory pushed off the railing, stepping back. "Get back to me then."

He didn't look up to watch Rory go; he kept his eyes on the two women, and he wondered.


End file.
